the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Petey Wilson
Petey Wilson *'Real Name': Peter Nicholas Wilson *'Birthday': October 22, 1987 *'Birthplace': Normalville *'Age': 29 *'Family': Robert Wilson (adoptive father), Betty Wilson (adoptive mother), Liz Wilson (adoptive sister) *'Favorite Food': Venison *'Least Favorite Food': Red snapper 'Petey Wilson ' is a stuffed yellow canary and a former member of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Bio Petey was first mentioned by Tito when Bedtime Bear needed new hirements. Bedtime Bear asks Tito about who should they hire next. Tito looks and sees a hirement for Petey wondering if he could be the right choice to hire. Bedtime Bear agrees to what Tito says but Tito decides to have a test out before arriving on the show: he calls to the Island of Sodor and the controller of the railway sends out an engine called Duck to take Petey to Stuffedgomery. After causing Duck a whole heap of trouble on Sodor, he is finally delivered to Stuffedgomery and arrives on the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters where Tito is waiting to give him a test out to see if he's okay to join. Petey goes through the test out but Tito still has a close eye on him, then later on Petey decides to steal Garfield's lasagna mac but that ends in a fight and Garfield gets the lasagna mac. Later on, he talks to Bedtime Bear who is eating a breakfast of toast and marmalade Petey then thinks over a plan behind his back. A few days later, Petey goes a few miles to invade the Island of Sodor trying to take away the Christmas Spirit of all the engines, vehicles and the humans. The stuffed animals wonder where Petey went in the morning and they go off. A few engines come over and say they need their help because Petey is taking over the whole Island of Sodor and in time, the whole world! Bedtime Bear and crew have no other choice than to join up with the engines of Sodor to stop Petey Wilson and his crew so they go off to fight the canary with an ego trip. Petey meets Bedtime Bear and the members of the Stuffed Animal Show where the battle begins as Tito, Milo, the members and the engines go right after his cohorts and Bedtime Bear gets the main course again, fighting the main villain. After brawling for hours, Bedtime Bear finally defeats Petey and his crew is also dethroned by the members of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and the engines of the Island of Sodor. It's almost Christmas time so the gang go off leaving Petey and his cohorts lied out, Tito has collected the Christmas traditions before: clam chowder and dumplings so they are ready to make them. When Christmas rolls around, the Sodor locomotives continue their party with the Stuffed Animal Show members and Tito serves the traditions, afterwards, they sing Christmas carols and open presents by the tree to commemorate the Spirit of Christmas forever. Meanwhile Petey is still lying on the street until waking up and bringing his cohorts to a far-off place, Petey cannot believe he lost and this time has a better plan in store to once and for all defeat the stuffed animals and begins the plan as he looks to brainwash Stuffedgomerians to do his bidding as cohorts and eventually make the world his. In the seventeenth season, the new recruitments of the Stuffed Animal Show were enjoying their time with Petey taken down but later on, Petey returned disguised and brainwashed Leap to be one of his cohorts and looked to take down all of the stuffed animals. In Revenge of an Old Rival, Petey arrives in his hideout with Leap and his crew where he discusses the plan to his cohorts about taking down the stuffed animals. He goes to his holding room where he sees two monkeys named CL and El and he tries to brainwash them but the two attack him and set off until Petey's crew comes but are attacked and Petey takes them to his holding room where he will keep them unless they want their other cousin, Cappuccino to live. Milo infiltrates past Petey's security cameras one night and the cohorts are on guard. Milo doesn't want to result to this but he needs to take down the cohorts and does so and goes into Petey's holding room where he lets Cappuccino out and goes to free the other two until Petey awakens and goes to hit him with a surprise powerbomb until Milo connects by rolling him down and kicks him and goes to free CL and El JBL. However, Bedtime Bear notices Milo's absence and goes straight to Petey's Hideout where he finds Milo. Petey wakes up and goes to attack Milo from behind but is sadly kicked by Bedtime Bear. Though Milo wants to free the two, Bedtime Bear says it is too late and they both go back to the Stuffed Animal Show to go to bed bringing Cappuccino with them. A few days later, the battle between The Stuffed Animal Show and Petey and Co. breaks out when everyone fights everyone. By the end battle, all cohorts are defeated and Leap becomes unbrainwashed and the only battle remaining is Bedtime Bear vs. Petey. Petey grabs up Bedtime Bear but Bedtime Bear comes off Physical Petey has the physical appearance of a typical canary as he is covered in yellow fur. Persona When introducing himself to the stuffed animals, Petey sets himself up to be a nice animal who wants to be there when in reality Petey is sneaky, cunning, devious and troublesome, he is also an excellent manipulator as he was successful in tricking almost all of the stuffed animals into believing he was a good guy. Petey is also incredibly rude and a sociopath as his goal is to get rid of the stuffed animals by destroying them. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 17: Meet the Recruitments (mentioned) and A Mysterious Arrival (disguised) *Season 18: Autumn Arrives (mentioned) Specials: *ToyTown *Revenge of an Old Rival Relationships Bedtime Bear Petey and Bedtime Bear were originally friends as Petey's whole plan was to trick the stuffed animals into believing that he was happy to be at the headquarters and then betray them by taking over the world but once his true intentions were revealed, Petey and Bedtime Bear became enemies. In fact, in the two battles between the members of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and Petey and his crew, Bedtime Bear has always been the one to face Petey and has always defeated him but Petey still swears vengeance on him one day. Petey's crew Petey seems to have a good relationship with his crew, as they seem to believe he is good and obey his orders. Leap Frog Petey and Leap are enemies, however when Petey brainwashes him in "A Mysterious Arrival", Leap does his bidding like the rest of his crew. Friends and Enemies Friends *Petey's crew Enemies *All the members of the Stuffed Animal Show *CL Samson *El Luiz Trivia *He is the main antagonist of ToyTown and Revenge of an Old Rival. *Petey is considered a recurring antagonist as he has been a villain for the stuffed animals twice. *Petey is the first bird to be an antagonist in the Stuffed Animal Show. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:Antagonists